Nero vs Dante (DmC)
Description Nero VS Donte-0.PNG|Scythe watch Nero DmC Dante Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Devil May Cry vs DmC: Devil May Cry. Capcom's attempts as the legacy to Dante go head to head and face off to determine who shall stand Dante's successor. Will it be the Grandson of Sparda or the Nehpilem Demon Killer? Interlude Scythe: Dante Sparda is, without a doubt, with of the most influential gaming characters. He wasn't the first demon slayer- Soul: But his bout with Doomguy proves he's easily the best. And today, we look at the two people he inspired most, coming straight from Capcom themselves! Soul: Nero, the Fortuna's very own Devil Hunter. Scythe: And Dante, DmC's Demon Killer. Soul: It should be known we're talking about the Dante from the DmC: Devil May Cry REBOOT! This is not the OG Dante. Also, Devil May Cry 5 isn't out yet. We're only using DMC4 Nero feats here folks. He's Scythe and I'm Soul! Scythe: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to figure out who would win a Death Battle.' ' Nero (Que Devil May Cry 3 - Devils Never Cry: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZUN89RaP60 ) Scythe: Long ago, after Sparda sealed the Human world from the Demon world, there was a city that began worshiping the Legendary Dark Knight. The city of Fortuna. The city was protected from demons by the Order of the Sword, who's soldiers where called Holy Knights. And the greatest of them all was Nero. Soul: THIS KID!? Nero: Background * Full name: Nero Sparda * Age: 16 or 17 (Devil May Cry 4) * Hair Color: White * Eye Color: Ice-Blue * Weight: Unknown * Height: Unknown, likely 5'11 * Affiliation: Order of the Sword (Formerly) | Devil May Cry (Currently) * Occupation: Holy Knight (Formerly) | Devil Hunter (Currently) Scythe: Surprisingly, yes. After Dante dropped in and shot his boss in the face, Nero was sent to investigate, only to learn the Order of the Sword was...kinda nuts. And so he teamed up with Dante to take them down before they could destroy the world. Soul: I guess if Dante gives them the thumbs up he's gotta be good. And it's gotta be thanks to his right arm, the Devil Bringer. (Que Devil May Cry 5 - Devil Trigger (Instrumental): https://youtu.be/2Aa9QDGT4zk?t=45 ) Nero: Abilities and equipment * Red Queen * Blue Rose * Yamato * Devil Bringer Soul: The Devil Bringer is the representation of Nero's demon side, as he's actually 1 quarter demon, and he can use it to stop attacks from the Savor and Dante, guys who could destroy entire continents, and form a spectral projection of itself to attack from a distant or pull opponent's to him. It can even be powered up to to the size of a 2 story building! Scythe: He also wields his own custom made sword, the Red Queen, a custom build sword which can match Dante's Rebellion and embed it's blade with fire for stronger attacks. His primary firearm is the Blue Rose, a modified six shooter that can either fire two shots, one after the other, or simply fire one by one. Soul: But everything came to a head when Nero stumbled across an underground laboratory where he found Yamato, the sword Sparda used to seal our world from the Devil world, and the primary weapon of Sparda's son Vergil. ''' Scythe: Amazingly, Yamato actually awakened Nero's full demon powers, and let him access the Devil Trigger. Nero: Devil Trigger * Accessed by having his potential unleashed by Yamato * Enhances all physical and magical attributes * Grants enhanced regeneration, efficient enough to heal from impalement wounds. * Nero's soul takes the form of a giant blue demon that fights alongside him, performing right-handed version of his attack * Briefly becomes invincible upon activation. * Can create and fire shuriken-style Summoned Swords at opponents. * The form of Vergil's Devil Trigger looms over him. Scythe: Like with Dante, the Devil Trigger further boosts Nero's strength and speed, as well as granting him some absurd regeneration, such as healing after surviving multiple impalings. '''Soul: He can summon and throw energy swords, and this is usually the state in which he uses Yamato. Yamato is a powerful katana that can slice through dimensions, bypassing conventional durability and allowing it to cut through 'most anything. Wait, how did Yamato grant him all that? Scythe: The reason why is actually interesting. You see, as it turns out, Vergil is Nero's father, and after his death as Nelo Angelo The Order of the Sword found Yamato, but they couldn't get anything from it. But when Vergil's son came into the picture, the sword responded to it's next rightful owner. Soul: Well damn! And despite being young, Nero's still able to kick a lot of ass. Nero: Feats and Faults * +Fought against a group of Scarecrows without the use of his weapons or Devil Bringer. * +Can defeat demons capable of turning intangible. * +Fought against Dante twice. * +Threw a giant stone statue's sword with his Devil Bringer. * +Can easily throw around demons the size of small buildings. * +Can shoot Ebony & Ivory's bullets out of midair with Blue Rose. * +Defeated Berial, Bael, Dagon, Echidna, Credo, Agnus, Sanctus Diabolica, and the False Savior. * -Cocky and ill-tempered. * -Cannot use Devil Trigger without Yamato. * -Blue Rose needs to reload. * -Red Queen and Blue Rose can potentially be destroyed. * -Cannot regenerate without his Devil Trigger. Scythe: Is Nero perfect? No, he's cocky and easily angered sometimes, Blue Rose actually needs to reload unlike Dante's firearms, both his weapons are susceptible to destruction, and he cannon regenerate without the Devil Trigger. He also cannon use the Devil Trigger without Yamato. Soul: But anyone who can evenly match Dante twice, even if he was holding back, toss around demons the size of two story houses, throw giant stone swords with his Devil Bringer, and defeat the Savior is defiantly a badass in my book. Nero sure as hell earned his spot in Devil May Cry. Dante (DmC) (Que DmC: Devil May Cry - Combichrist - Never Surrender: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9J8ccza1OI ) Scythe: Long ago, angels and demons fought a war throughout the human world. The war was bloody and seemingly never-ending. Until the inconceivable happened. The demon Sparda and angel Eva fell in love. Soon they had a child, a Nephilem, who would go on to do great things. His name was Dante. Dante (DmC): Background * Full Name: Dante Sparda * Age: 18-ish * Height: Kinda tall * Weight: Unknown (Skinny AF) * Angel/Demon Hybrid * Self proclaimed "Demon Killer" (Claims it has a nice ring) Soul: THIS SCRAWNY KID!? Oh please, he doesn't seem tough. Scythe: Well, after the demon king Mundus came and banished his father back to hell and ripped his mothers heart out of her chest and literally ATE it- Soul: What the literal fuck? Scythe: -Dante was left in orphanage after orphanage run by demons trying to break him. He survived for years thanks to his inhuman ability before a girl named Kat reunited him with his brother Vergil and they went on their way to destroying Mundus in their parents name. Soul: So, want's new Dante got? Well like any hack n' slash hero, he's got his longsword Rebellion, left for him by Sparda. His twin pistols Ebony and Ivory are perfect for mid-range shots. Dante (DmC): Arsenal * Rebellion ** Longsword left to him by Sparda * Ebony & Ivory ** Twin handguns ** Shots can be infused with demonic power to bounce off multiple enemies * Arbiter ** Large demonic axe ** Heavy, but capable of powerful strikes ** Capable of shockwaves and projectile attacks * Osiris ** Angelic scythe ** Incredible speed and range ** Becomes more powerful with more demonic energy * Eryx ** Fiery demonic fists ** Powerful and fiery punches * Aquila ** Angelic shuriken-like blades ** Spun in-hand and thrown around Dante ** Able to pull in targets or pin them in place * Revenant ** Shotgun that's devastating at close-range ** Can be charged to fire a demonic bomb that sticks to enemies * Kablooey ** Flare gun that fires explosive rounds ** Rounds explode on command *** Up to six at once Scythe: If Dante needs extra firepower, he's got the Revenant, a double barrel shotgun that can fire explosive sticky bombs. Kablooey is a Flare Gun that can fire off sticky rounds that explode on command, firing up to six at once. If that's not enough, Dante has also collected 4 other Devil Arms, including the Arbiter Axe and Osiris Scythe. Given that he found these in his parents old home, it's likely that these are representations of his mother and father, though these are just guesses. Soul: Arbiter is a badass demonic Axe that's slow, but hits like a fucking truck! It can create shock-waves or thrown and returned like a boomerang. Osiris is the scythe of angels they say, it's got long range and is swung at incredible speed for quick and easy combos. Scythe: Dante also has two others Devil Arms. First are the Eryx, a pair of gauntlets gained from beating the Succubus. They hit hard with fiery punches, and can be charged up to devil hits that send a normal man flying. Soul: He can even pull off the good ol' SHORYUKEN! Finally, he's got Aquila, which he got from beating Bob Barbas. A pair of angelic shurikens, they can be tossed and thrown around the the area spinning around Dante and pulling things in for greater hits with other weapons. ''' Dante (DmC): Natrual powers: * Regeneration * Angel Dash ** Can dash forward while in mid-air ** Shattered glass with one dash * Ophion ** Grapple-like device ** Primarily for traversing the environment ** Can pull enemies and objects toward Dante or vise-versa * Necklace ** Given to him by Eva ** The key to his Devil Trigger form Scythe: With his angel side, Dante can speed through the air with the Angel Dash, and can pull and enemies to him or him to them, using the Ophion grapple device...thing. He also posses a pretty useful healing factor, though it's only shown being super reliable for repairing smaller injuries. And finally, with the necklace given to him by his mother, Dante can activate his ultimate form: Devil Trigger. Dante (DmC): Devil Trigger * Hair glows white, coat glows red * Increases power and regeneration * Reduces damage taken * Causes weaker demons to float helplessly in the air for a duration '''Soul: Despite not being much of change look-wise, in Devil Trigger, Dante gains a massive strength and durability boost, his regen get's supercharged, and it causes weaker demons to float helplessly in the air. Scythe: Despite his inexperience, Dante has survived quite his fair share of ordeals. Dante (DmC): Feats and Flaws * +Survived years hunted by demons * +Defeated the Hunter with assistance from Kat * +Defeated the Succubus, Bob Barbas, and Lilith with Mundus' Spawn * +Dodged radio wave-based attacks from Bob Barbas and Mundus' Spawn * +Survived being slammed into a building from the top of Silver Sacks Tower by Mundus * +Punched Mundus' giant form's head back with Eryx * +Defeated Mundus alongside Vergil * +Bested Vergil in combat * -Extremely cocky * -Rather inexperienced * -Devil Trigger cannot be used with he necklace * -Healing ability is pathetic, even with DT Scythe: Dante is pretty cocky, still young and inexperienced, and his Devil Trigger is not-usable without the necklace from his mother. His healing factor is also not very good and rearing damage dealt to organs. Soul: That's not all too bad considering Dante's beaten all of Mundus's top dogs, survived attacks that could destroy skyscrapers, and brought people down at all large buildings as well. ''' Scythe: More impressive was Dante's victories over Mundus and Vergil. Mundus was able to destroy multiple city blocks through sheer rage and, in the Vergil's Downfall DLC, Vergil sent out an explosion that looked to cover a similar distance. As Dante took hits from and damaged both of them, he should be on similar levels. He was also able to react to radio-wave attacks. It's not entirely clear if these are actual radiowaves or just flashy game lights, but he can also react to and block bullets, so his reaction speed is still incredibly fast. '''Soul: Either way, Dante man be kind of as asshole, but he's got a good heart. With Mundus defeated and Vergil sadly...evil, Dante has taken it upon himself to protect the Earth. Demons will never win with the Nephilem demon hunter guarding humanity. Death Battle Scythe: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Soul: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! (Limbo City) (Que Devil May Cry 5 - Redgrave City: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8I_6SvOdmY ) The Devil May Cry van rolled on into Limbo City, Nico at the wheel and Nero propped up in the passenger seat. The city had suddenly had has a raise of demons on the streets, and Nero had taken up a job to hunt them down. The van soon slowed to a stop, signaling it was time to get out. Nico: Nero, be careful out there. Kyrie would kill me if you died out there Nero: Don't worry Nico. As long as I got my Devil Bringer, I'll be fine. Nero gets out of the van begins down an alley, as the road in front of the van was cracked and undrivable. The city was dirty, run down, and blood was spilled over. He could barely tell if it was human or demon blood, but something told him it was both. As Nero reached a small hotel building, a gun-shot rang out. Nero turned around and saw the bullet flying his way, which he stopped with the Devil Bringer as Limbo Cities Demon Killer dropped down with one of his two pistols in hand. Dante (DmC): Nice arm, does a great job telling me your a demon. Nero: I'm part demon, part human. Dante (DmC): Ya, well it's ugly as hell. Kinda like your face. Nero: Your one to talk, that coat does not work well and your hair looks terrible. Dante rolled his eyes and pulled out his other firearm, aiming both at Nero. In response, Nero reached back and pulled out Blue Rose, both guns aimed at the other Devil Hunter. Dante (DmC): Not that this hasn't been fun, but it's time to die now demon. Nero: Once chance, walk away while you still can. (Que Devil May Cry 3 - Track 03: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onwIcZt0-g4 ) Dante fired first, two bullets flying through the air, and Nero shot them both out of the sky before taking a third shot at Dante. The two remained there firing, shooting at each other, then the others bullets. When Blue Rose clicked, Nero flipped backwards and flicked the chamber open, sliding six more shots into the gun before holstering it and running at Dante, drawing the Red Queen. Dante quickly drew Rebellion and charged forwards, the two clashing blades. Nero: You need an upgrade. That thing's a toothpick. Dante (DmC): It's enough to beat you ya demon shitbag. Dante pulled Rebellion back and channeled his demon energy into it, throwing waves of energy straight at Nero, who flipped past them. Nero: Sorry, but I've seen that trick before. Dante charged Nero and thrusted his leg forwards, kicking Nero and sending him flying through the building and into the hotel. Running inside, Nero grabbed a chair and threw it at Dante before taking off up the stairs. Dante ran up and forced the elevator door open with Arbiter before using Ophion to grapple upwards and get to the third floor, preparing the shotgun to surprise attack Nero when a glowing blue fist suddenly flew forwards and slammed him against a wall, then tossing him inside as Nero stepped into the hallway. Dante (DmC): The hell kind of demon are you? Nero: Better than you. Dante growled and charged forwards with the angel dash, only to take another punch from Nero's glowing demon fist that sent him flying through the wall and into the side of a building. Groaning, Dante looks up to see Nero flying right at him and activates Eryx and throwing a powerful punch that collides with the Devil Bringer, sending a powerful shockwave out and sends both Devil Hunters right down to the streets. Dante shook his head and drew Osiris, rushing fowards and using Ophion to pull Nero in and began swinging and slashing with it. Nero slid back as his coat had sustained several rips and blood began dripping from them. Dante grinned and sent Aquila straight for him, and Nero drew Red Queen to shoot each one out of the air, even catching one with the Devil Bringer's glowing arm and throwing it back at Dante. Nero: Okay...you're a lot tougher than I thought you'd be. Dante (DmC): Damn right. I'll kick anyone's ass, even you. Nero: Sure. Too bade for you, I'm tougher. Placing the Red Queen back onto his back, Nero summoned Yamato into his hand and charged forwards, briefly clashing Yamato's blade with Dante's before Nero hopped back and sheathed's the blade, and slashes sudden;y formed on Dante's body, ripping his coat and opening fresh wounds as Dante drop's to one knee. Dante (DmC): Is that...Yamato? (Que Devil May Cry 5 - Devil Trigger: https://youtu.be/YV5IheNfK54?t=47 ) Nero went for a quick stab to Dante's chest, but the younger Demon Killer activated his Devil Trigger and sent him flying backwards. Nero got back off and shook himself off, rushing forwards again to find Dante's strikes held a LOT more force and their blades clashing let to him going flying back again. Dante (DmC): This is the Devil Trigger. My full power! Nero: Devil Trigger eh? Dante charged forwards and brought Rebellion down, only for Nero to stop it with Yamato's blade as a blue aura enveloped as the form of a Devil loomed over him and his wounds healed up. Nero: Here's mine. Dante (DmC): You can't beat a Nephilem! Nero: Watch me. Dante and Nero began battling as nothing more than red and blue blurs to the outside people, blasting through buildings as their blades clashed . Nero sheathed Yamato and sent multiple dimensional slashes at Dante, who stopped one but took more of them, letting his DT deal him up and he Angel Dashed straight for Nero again and Rebellion met Yamato. Nero pushed Dante back as the Nephilem drew Kablooey and fired the sticky flare's that Nero would slice through and blast Dante back with sheer demonic force. Dante drew Arbiter and Osiris and went for Nero's head, but a single slash from Yamato tore through them and left a slash wound straight on Dante's chest. Dante roared in pain and went to shove Rebellion into Nero's skull- Nero: Bingo. -only for Red Queen to go straight into his chest and Nero to launch him back. Dante dropped Rebellion and began pulling Nero's sword out of him when several Summond Swords suddenly impaled his chest and legs one by one, forcing him to his knees as his DT wore off. Straining heavily, Dante activated Eryx and charged Nero as he charged up another punch. Dante (DmC): YOU MOTHER FUCKER!! Nero: And Jackpot. Dante got right up in Nero's face, only for Blue Rose to be drawn and pointed right into his face, charging demonic energy up as Nero pulled the trigger, and completely blew Dante's head to chunks and the rest of his body limped and fell over. Nero's DT wore away as Nero put Blue Rose away as he pulled Red Queen out and left it on his back, then let his Devil Bringer re-absorb Yamato. Nero: And the oh so mighty Nephilem falls too the half-human. How sad. Nero heads off and continues killing demons in Limbo City, eventually coming across DmC Vergil and begins battling him as well, wanting to test the skill of the one who bested his brother. '' Conclusion (Que Devil May Cry 4 - The Time has Come: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLBAFJWbd30 ) '''Soul: SMOKIN' SICK STYLE NERO! SSS rank from me! Oh, and before we begin the conclusion, a special thank you to Nkstkoa and Necromercer for help on DmC Dante's stats and stuff. Now, onto the results.' Scythe: Nero and Dante where actually a pretty close duo. They where similar in speed, seeing as both could dodge bullets. Dante had the upper hand in the sheer size of his arsenal and his reaction time was likely quicker, seeing as Nero never demonstrates anything like him reacting to those radio waves. But he could not match Nero's FAR better training and physical strength and durability. Soul: Ya, Nero was trained to be a demon slaying solider from childhood, so he's defiantly got experience. But Nero's strength and durability blows Dante's out of the water! Dante could survive attacks from Mundus, who damaged multiple city blocks just by releasing bunch of energy, and Dante even overpowered him in Devil Trigger for a bit, but Nero was able to beat the Savior, who had a portion of Sparda's power and went toe to toe with Dante. ' Scythe: First, it's important to figure out how powerful Sparda, and in turn Dante, are. We know both of them are superior to Abigail, from the DMC Anime, who's power could effect all of North America. That's the US and Canada. Even if the Savor only had half that kind of power, it still means Nero can take hits from and beats guys who blow DmC Mundus out of the water. It also doesn't help that DmC Dante's healing factor likely wouldn't help if he did get stabbed by Nero, as his healing should be comparable to DmC Vergil, who nearly died from being stabbed himself, while Nero was impaled multiple times, and was pretty much just fine once activating DT. '''Soul: And that's not even getting into how stupidly OP Yamato is. Sure, Dante beat Reboot Vergil, who also used Yamato, but it's still without a doubt Nero's ace in the hole. You could say Dante was mindblown by this loss. ' Scythe: The winner is Nero. Next time '''Soul: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE!! "While you took a long nap, the world moved on. And I moved with it." "Your methods and tactics are impressive, but inferior. They will not save you." '' ''The Winter Soldier vs Deathstroke Category:Scythe Watch Category:Sword Duel Category:Gun fights Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Demon Hunter vs Demon Hunter Themed Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Capcom Themed Death Battles Category:Transformation themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles